A Rocky Road
by Josiecat
Summary: This story, taking place several years before RHPS, sows the seeds for what would happen during that night. Final chapter uploaded...so if you've been waiting 'til the end to review, go to it. :-)
1. Close Encounters of the Erotic Kind

**Disclaimer and Writer's Note: As everyone should well know, I own none of the characters that originally appeared in "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". Although this story takes place many years before "A Life More Ordinary", it was written after, and independently, of it. I have since made some minor changes to ALMO in order to remove at least some of the resulting inconsistencies between the two stories, but at this point most of those changes have not gone beyond my hard drive (others were already incorporated into the story as posted). After I have finished posting this "new" story, I may go back and post the remaining revisions for those who would like to consider the stories as parts of the same work. Incidentally, while "A Rocky Road" is longer than most fan fics, it is considerably shorter than ALMO.**  
  
***************  
  
Frank N Furter, Crown Prince of the planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania, awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep. As he stretched slowly, savoring the sensation of the silken sheets caressing his bare skin, he became aware of an equally silken arm curled around his shoulder. He smiled with smug satisfaction as he took in the sight of the beautiful girl sharing his bed, her gleaming black hair sparked by the eternal moonlight flooding the bedroom. As his mind cast back to their enthusiastic carnal activities the previous night, his smile became even more self-satisfied.  
  
At seventeen years of age, he'd already acquired a list of lovers men twice his age would envy...a feat he'd accomplished in a mere two years. In accordance with Transylvanian royal tradition, he'd been a virgin until his fifteenth birthday. On that momentous day, he had been presented with Romana, the gorgeous twenty-year-old daughter of a senior member of the Queen's Court. Romana had been groomed for the honor of being the Prince's first lover since her own fifteenth birthday, spending those years being trained in the erotic arts by Transsexual's most skillful and experienced courtesans. By the time Frank's birthday arrived, she was well equipped to provide him with a memorable initiation to the pleasures of the flesh.  
  
Ever a brilliant student, Frank picked up on effective sexual techniques as quickly as he did mathematical equations and scientific theories. By the end of that night, he'd managed to provide Romana with a number of highly memorable experiences of her own.  
  
His introduction to lovemaking had ignited a fire within Frank he could never quite extinguish. Driven by unquenchable lust, he began seducing a succession of beautiful, well-born young women. Already possessed of an enviable advantage by virtue of his royal status and sensual good looks, his quest was made even easier by his rapidly spreading reputation as an extraordinarily skilled, imaginative and adventurous lover - qualities highly prized in the sexually obsessed Transylvanian society.  
  
His latest conquest, Madria, was the daughter of a Transylvanian nobleman. He'd met her the night before at Moonstar, Transsexual's trendiest nightclub. Tall, slender and elegant, clad in a clingy silver minidress and glittering platform shoes, she'd presented an irresistibly sexy picture to his appreciative eye. It had taken him very little time to persuade her to leave her friends and accompany him back to the palace, where they'd spent hours making wanton, passionate love.  
  
Of course, for Frank "making love" had nothing to do with love at all. None of the many young women who touched his body had managed to touch his heart. To be fair, he never pretended the relationships were anything but purely physical. His partners knew enough to enjoy their time with him as long as it lasted, and give up gracefully - if reluctantly - when his attention inevitably turned to another.  
  
For now, Frank was content enough with the girl asleep beside him. Madria possessed that combination of looks, sophistication, and raw sexual appetite he always found so compelling. Deciding they should begin their day the same way they ended the previous one, he was leaning down to kiss her when he heard a discreet knock at his bedroom door.  
  
Frank grabbed the silk bathrobe he'd carelessly tossed to the floor next to his bed, quickly donned it, and opened the door. To his surprise, standing before him was the most incredibly handsome young man he'd ever seen in his entire life. Looking to be perhaps four or five years older than Frank himself, he was about six feet tall, with shiny white-blond hair, clear blue eyes, and golden skin. Although the servant's uniform he wore hid his body, it was obvious he was very well built - muscular, but not overly so. He had a shy smile on his face, and a breakfast tray in his hands.  
  
The young man opened his mouth to speak. Quickly, Frank put his finger to his lips, stepped into the hallway, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Good morning, Your Highness. Would you care for breakfast?"  
  
Frank gulped, regained his composure and found his voice. "No, thank you." He paused. "I don't believe I've seen you before. Who are you?"  
  
The young man's smile widened. "My name is Rocculus. Everyone calls me Rocky. I'm your new manservant. Didn't Her Majesty tell you I was starting today?"  
  
Frank smiled back. "She might have done. I don't always pay as much attention as I should." He extended his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, Rocky."  
  
Holding the breakfast tray in one hand, Rocky firmly grasped Frank's hand with the other. For a brief instant, Frank could see Rocky's eyes wandering over his robe-clad body. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."  
  
With that statement, Frank heard a subtle change in Rocky's voice, a slight huskiness that hadn't been there when he'd introduced himself. He was suddenly acutely aware of the delicious warmth emanating from the contact of Rocky's hand with his own. As his eyes met Rocky's, he felt the electric jolt of physical attraction surge between them, almost taking his breath away. Judging by the fire blazing in Rocky's eyes, and the flush creeping across his cheeks, he was equally under its spell.  
  
Reluctantly, Frank forced himself to release his grip on Rocky's hand. He took a deep breath in an attempt to keep his own voice from betraying him. "Please, when there's nobody else around, just call me Frank. That `Your Highness' form of address can get rather tiresome."  
  
Rocky nodded. "As you wish, Frank. Is there anything else I can do for you?" His smile became distinctly suggestive.  
  
With some difficulty, Frank elected to ignore the subtext lurking beneath Rocky's seemingly innocent question. "No, not at the moment. When you return with lunch, we can discuss your duties in more detail."  
  
A brief flicker of disappointment crossed Rocky's face, but he quickly replaced his smile. "Yes, Frank." He bowed and left. 


	2. Reflections

** Writer's Note: Thanks for the reviews...I was beginning to wonder if anyone was reading this!**  
  
***************  
  
Frank slipped quietly back into his bedroom. However, instead of rejoining Madria, he huddled in an overstuffed chair tucked away in a far corner of the vast room, staring out the window. His encounter with Rocky, brief though it had been, had shaken him to the core. As his eyes traveled over the lush palace grounds, barely visible in the dim purplish light of the Transylvanian morning, he struggled to figure out why.  
  
He had always scoffed at the notion of love at first sight, dismissing it as the weak-minded romanticism of those unable to differentiate between genuine emotion and physical stimulation. Intellectually, he still believed that to be true. How, then, could he explain the effect Rocky had on him? Yes, of course there was the physical attraction, an attraction that stunned him with its intensity. However, physical attraction alone, no matter how powerful, wasn't enough to make him lose his emotional composure.  
  
Was it the fact that the object of this attraction was another man? Frank considered the notion, but quickly dismissed it. Frank, like everyone else on Transsexual, had been raised to believe same sex relationships were as natural - and, considering Transylvania's freewheeling sexual practices, as inevitable - as those between members of the opposite sex. None of his own previous lovers had been male, true, but that was simply due to the fact that he hadn't happened to meet any men who were as sexually enticing to him as the women with whom he'd been involved.  
  
So what was it? Suddenly it came to him, an explanation as clear as the starlight shining from the amethyst sky.  
  
He was afraid.  
  
While he wasn't prepared to admit to being in love with Rocky on the basis of such a brief encounter, he could already tell his feelings for the young man went beyond the merely physical. He felt an immediate connection with Rocky, a recognition of him as a kindred spirit, that convinced him it was only a matter of time before he'd be hopelessly in love.  
  
Frank realized that despite the decadence of Transylvanian society, most people would consider being "hopelessly in love" a good thing. Although few people were monogamous, most had - or at least sought - a primary relationship, a life partner whose constant love, support and presence would create an oasis of security amid the turbulence of lovers entering and departing their lives.  
  
However, Frank was utterly disinterested in a serious relationship. He was too young. While he would eventually be required to marry and produce additional heirs to the throne, that was years away. Right now, all he wanted was a succession of casual flings...to have fun without taking any emotional risks. And, if he were being perfectly honest, a large part of the fun for him was reveling in the power he had over his lovers...knowing how much they wanted him, knowing how much they needed what he did to them, knowing they'd do anything to be with him.  
  
Although as yet their only physical contact had been that brief handshake, he could already tell he would have that kind of power over Rocky. What frightened him was the knowledge that Rocky would have that very same power over him. Despite the vast disparity in their social ranks, within the relationship the power would be shared - as would the vulnerability. And there would be a relationship. No matter how hard Frank fought it, no matter how frightened he was at the prospect of it, he knew there was no way they would be able to resist each other.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling bed sheets. He looked over to see Madria, stretching and yawning. She looked over at his side of the bed, and an expression of confusion crossed her lovely face. She sat up, pulling the sheet over her otherwise bare chest. "Frank? Where are you?"  
  
Although she couldn't have been further from his mind during the time he'd been in that chair, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her. His newfound feelings for Rocky did nothing to lessen the attraction others held for him. "I'm over here. I was feeling restless, so I got up. You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you." His smile became more roguish. "You did, after all, earn your repose."  
  
She smiled seductively in response. Slowly, deliberately, she dropped the sheet hiding her body. "I'm nothing if not well-rested. In fact, I'm feeling a bit fidgety myself. Would you care to help me work off some of this extra energy?"  
  
He got up and walked over to the bed, divesting himself of his robe in the process. He dropped it to its former spot on the floor and slipped between the sheets. "Well...just to help you out..." 


	3. Making Connections

By the time Madria left, two torrid hours later, Frank was feeling somewhat calmer. In an attempt to further refocus his thoughts, he picked up his biochemistry textbook and went to the castle's library to study for an upcoming exam. His success at this endeavor was limited, to put it mildly. Despite his best efforts, he had been staring at the same page in the book at least forty-five minutes when Rocky walked into the library.  
  
"Frank, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Lunch is ready."  
  
Frank looked up with relief. "At last, an excuse to stop studying. Have you eaten yet? If not, join me. We can talk about your duties, and the palace routine, while we eat."  
  
Despite the rather prosaic nature of the proposed topic, Rocky looked pleased. "That would be fine."  
  
Rather than going to the formal dining room, Frank and Rocky took their food back to Frank's private quarters, where they settled in his sitting room. As promised, their conversation was relatively impersonal. By the end of the meal, Rocky had the distinct impression that Frank was making a deliberate effort to insure their relationship remained at the master-servant level. Therefore, he was pleasantly surprised at Frank's suggestion once they finished eating.  
  
"I absolutely cannot bear the thought of going back to that library to study. I assume the Lord Chamberlain has shown you around the palace itself, so would you like me to show you around the grounds? They really are quite beautiful."  
  
A delighted smile crossed Rocky's face, making him look even more handsome. "Yes, please. I'd enjoy that."  
  
Frank wasn't exaggerating. Rocky was amazed at the beauty of the landscape, both natural and created by the gardening staff. He was so engrossed in admiring a lighted pond surrounded by hundreds of wildflowers that he tripped over an exposed tree root, and instinctively grabbed Frank to keep from falling. He quickly regained his balance, but was considerably slower to release his grip on Frank. For his part, Frank made no effort to shake Rocky off. Again their eyes met and the lightning bolt of attraction passed between them, even more powerful than before. However, much to Rocky's dismay, Frank shook his head slightly and stepped back from him.  
  
"There's a particular place I'd like to show you."  
  
Curiosity overriding his disappointment, Rocky followed Frank to a lush, thick grove of trees. He looked at Frank, confusion written on his face. Were they going to be traipsing through a forest?  
  
Frank caught his expression and smiled. "Just wait." Approaching the grove, he walked directly to a path that would have been virtually undistinguishable to anyone not familiar with the spot. Rocky followed Frank down the narrow path, until it suddenly widened. Frank stepped aside and Rocky stood stock still, gaping in amazement.  
  
Unexpectedly spread before them was a small, enchanting clearing, surrounded on all sides by a wide variety of beautiful trees. As an additional accent, a lovely lake glistened in the pure white moonlight, lending the scene a sense of grace and serenity.  
  
Frank walked over to a large rock and perched on top of it, drinking in the view. Rocky sat down next to him and smiled. "Frank, it's wonderful. How did you find it?"  
  
Frank smiled back at him. "This has been my favorite spot since I was a small child. I can't even remember anymore how I happened to stumble upon it. It doesn't seem there was ever a time I didn't know about it. Whenever I need to be alone, I come here. It never fails to bring me peace."  
  
"Then I suppose I should be flattered you've brought me here."  
  
Frank nodded. "Yes, you should." For a second, it looked as if he was about to reach out and touch Rocky. Instead, he turned his gaze back to the lake. "Tell me what brought you to the Palace."  
  
Rocky sighed. "My life wasn't working out very well where I was. I lived with my parents in a small town about an hour away from here. I so badly wanted to get a job and move out on my own, but it was such a small place. I just couldn't find a job, not even a menial one. My father decided my lack of success was due to laziness. Our relationship was never that good, but lately it had become intolerable. I decided to take my chances and move here to the capital city in a last-ditch attempt to improve my lot. As it happens, an old friend from school is an assistant chef in the palace kitchen, and he told me your manservant was going to have to leave. He managed to get me an interview. I never expected to actually get the job, but...here I am. It's like a new beginning for me. I can't tell you how grateful I am."  
  
Frank looked over at him. "I'm certainly happy you're here, but I'm sorry to hear of your relationship with your father." He was silent a moment. "My father passed away several years ago, and I still miss him dreadfully."  
  
Rocky squirmed a bit awkwardly. "Oh yes, I remember that. There was some sort of laboratory accident, wasn't there?"  
  
Frank nodded. "Yes. While he was in the midst of an experiment, he combined two chemicals that shouldn't have been flammable, but they exploded. He was killed instantly. It turned out one of the chemicals was mislabeled. Whether it was accidental or deliberate, we still don't know."  
  
Rocky shook his head. "I still remember how shocked I was when I heard about it. He was a brilliant scientist, wasn't he?"  
  
A fond smile lightened Frank's expression, which had grown somber during the discussion of his father's death. "Yes, he was. I used to love to keep him company in the laboratory. I still remember how excited I was the first time he walked me through an experiment. It felt like...magic. As far as I was concerned, my father was creating magic. I still feel that way. My love of science was the greatest gift my father gave me." His smile widened. "He was perhaps the most unlikely member of a royal family one could ever imagine. But considering he wasn't born to royalty and disliked all its ostentation, he handled it very well. He was a wonderful man. Both my mother and I loved him dearly."  
  
Despite the smile, tears had come to Frank's eyes. He blinked them back furiously. "Forgive me. I haven't spoken to anyone about my father in years. I do hope you don't mind my unburdening myself on you this way."  
  
Rocky looked at him sympathetically. "Of course not." Suddenly, a panicked expression came over his face. He looked at his watch and groaned. "Oh, no. I was supposed to be in a training session with the Lord Chamberlain ten minutes ago. He'll be furious."  
  
Frank waved away his concern. "Don't worry about it. I'll let him know you were with me. How can he possibly object? Besides...I need you more than he does."  
  
Rocky looked at Frank intently. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
For a long moment, Frank was silent. He seemed to be engaging in some inner struggle Rocky couldn't quite fathom. Finally he answered, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I need you to love me."  
  
Rocky, stunned and thrilled, again stared into Frank's eyes. This time surrendering to their mutual desire, their lips met in a deep, hungry kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, he softly responded, "I think I already do. Please allow me to show you how much." 


	4. Riff Raff's Rage

Riff Raff was absolutely furious.  
  
He'd dragged himself to his tiny room after a long day of toil, filthy and exhausted. Grabbing his towel, robe and shower supplies, he was on his way to the communal bathroom in the servants' quarters when he happened to glance toward the room normally occupied by the Prince's manservant. The room had been empty for a couple of weeks, ever since the young man who'd held the post left the Royal Family's employ in order to tend to his own ailing parents. However, it was empty no longer. The door was slightly ajar, and a large suitcase was open on the bed.  
  
Before Riff Raff could investigate further, a smashingly handsome young man came down the hall toward him, a friendly smile illuminating his face. Extending his hand to Riff Raff, he said, "Hello."  
  
Riff Raff knew who this must be, but he had to hear it. Grasping the newcomer's hand, he said, "Hello. And who might you be?"  
  
Despite the slightly arch tone in Riff Raff's voice, the young man's smile didn't falter. "My name is Rocculus. Please call me Rocky. I'm His Highness's new manservant."  
  
Riff Raff was gripped by a wave of blinding rage, but struggled to hide it. Painfully forcing himself to smile, he responded, "Hello, Rocky. My name is Riff Raff. Welcome to the Palace."  
  
"Thank you, Riff Raff. I feel very fortunate to be here. I'm sure I'll enjoy it."  
  
"Yes...I'm sure you will. Now if you'll excuse me, I must freshen up before dinner."  
  
With the sound of Rocky's "Nice to meet you!" ringing in his ears, Riff Raff walked with exaggerated composure into the bathroom. To his great relief, he was alone. He couldn't bear the thought of attempting polite conversation with anyone else at the moment. He undressed, climbed into the shower, set the water flow as hot as he could stand it, and considered his situation.  
  
Ten years. He and his sister had been working for the Royal Family for ten long, wretched years, ever since their parents died. He had been seventeen years old, his sister Magenta fourteen. Since neither possessed any useful skills, they'd been assigned the most menial positions. His sister became a scullery maid, mopping floors and washing dishes. He was assigned to the gardener's staff, spending his days raking, spreading manure, and weeding.  
  
Both Riff Raff and Magenta were miserable, but they told themselves that once they'd proven themselves reliable and hard-working, they'd get more desirable assignments. It was a reasonable expectation, but one that was, as yet, unfulfilled. All these years later, they were still doing the very same jobs they'd been assigned the day they'd first walked into the Palace.  
  
When Riff Raff had learned the Prince's manservant was leaving, he saw a glimmer of hope. Admittedly the leap from gardener's assistant to Prince's manservant was a vast one, but he couldn't help but hope his many years of loyal service would be rewarded. He passed word to the Queen's Lord Chamberlain that he was interested in the position, and waited to see what would happen.  
  
Not that the idea of catering to the every whim of the spoiled young Prince was especially appealing, mind you. As far as Riff Raff was concerned, being worshipped by millions literally all his life had given Frank an ego of epic proportions, and an utter lack of interest in those less exalted than himself - in other words, virtually everyone. Riff Raff still smoldered with indignation when he remembered his one, and so far only, encounter with Frank. Riff Raff had been digging a flower bed when Frank walked past, on his way to talk with the head gardener about the creation of a garden in honor of his mother's birthday. Frank gave Riff Raff a sidelong glance, then turned away in a gesture of complete indifference. Riff Raff knew he wasn't supposed to directly address the Prince, but being treated like a complete nonentity by this person barely more than a *child* was more than Riff could bear. Pasting a false smile on his face, he called out, "Good morning, Your Highness.  
It's a beautiful day today."  
  
Frank had stopped dead and turned to look at Riff Raff, with an expression of both surprise and disdain on his handsome face. In an elegant voice devoid of any trace of warmth or interest, he replied, "Yes. And I'm sure one of your fellow *servants* would greatly enjoy discussing the weather with you. I'm afraid I have more important matters to attend to." Without another word, he'd walked away, leaving Riff Raff red-faced with embarrassment and anger.  
  
However, Riff Raff was so unhappy with his current job that the prestige of the position more than made up for the annoyances inherent in dealing with the Prince and his attitude. Both the Prince's manservant and the Queen's lady's maid enjoyed great power amongst the servants, with large bedrooms, private bathrooms and - most importantly - the privilege of access to the two most powerful and adored people in all of Transsexual among the highly coveted perks they possessed. Besides, the work was not physically demanding...particularly desirable to Riff Raff, who at twenty-seven years of age was already developing a hunchback from the many hours spent bending over while working the soil.  
  
So needless to say, it was a particularly bitter pill to swallow when he met Rocky. Not only had he not gotten the position, he hadn't even been allowed to interview for it. No, instead of being willing to reward a loyal servant of long standing, the Queen and the Lord Chamberlain had gone outside the palace walls to hire a complete unknown. Admittedly he was a particularly *attractive* complete unknown, but a complete unknown all the same.  
  
Riff Raff scrubbed his skin with particularly violent vigor, as his physical actions began to mirror his emotional state. It appeared he was condemned to live out his days wallowing in the dirt, just as his sister would spend the rest of *her* life with dishpan hands and calloused fingers. Apparently they didn't present the proper *image*, and *that* was why they hadn't advanced.  
  
A cold sense of determination began to compete with the white-hot anger. *No*. They were *not* going to live the rest of their lives that way. They both deserved better. Somehow, some way...he'd see that they received it. 


	5. Life in Love

As the months passed, Frank found himself ever more dependent on the love Rocky brought into his life. Not only did they share their bodies with each other, but also their innermost thoughts, their deepest fears, and their fondest dreams. The apprehension and insecurity he'd experienced when he first met Rocky was but a dim memory. In Rocky's arms, he felt invulnerable to all emotional harm; the strength of their love made him feel safer than he'd ever thought possible.  
  
It was, not surprisingly, a love both took pains to hide from the outside world. Their sexual involvement, in and of itself, was not a problem. In fact, since the time Frank lost his virginity, those interviewed to work in the palace were informed they would be expected to submit to any sexual demands he might make of them. However, the knowledge that a servant, no matter how highly placed, had such an emotional hold on Frank would not sit well with his mother.  
  
Mindful of this fact, they conducted their affair with the utmost discretion. Public displays of affection were nonexistent, and the time they spent alone was carefully budgeted to avoid the appearance that they were too often in each other's company. Fortunately, Rocky's position afforded them an excuse to be together; it was, after all, his job to take care of Frank's needs, whatever they might be.  
  
Despite their best efforts, Frank's mother recognized the unmistakable signs that her son had fallen in love. Fortunately, she was mistaken about the object of that love. Throughout his relationship with Rocky, Frank had continued taking other lovers - both to keep up appearances, and to satisfy his ongoing need for female sexual partners. His most frequent companion was Madria, the young woman he'd met the night before Rocky entered his life. As Madria was Frank's most visible lover, the Queen naturally concluded it was with her that Frank was in love. When questioned by his mother, Frank denied that he was in love with anyone. Naturally she didn't believe him; she knew Frank too well. She decided Frank was simply too proud to admit that one of his conquests had actually managed to conquer *him*.  
  
Predictably enough, the beautiful, secluded little clearing on the palace grounds remained a special place for Frank and Rocky. Oftentimes they would go there to make love; other times they would simply sit and talk for hours. This particular day, shortly before Frank's eighteenth birthday, was one of those times.  
  
While Frank's fifteenth birthday had marked the beginning of his sex life, his eighteenth would mark the beginning of his public life. Until now, Frank had led a highly protected existence. Due to his youth, he had not been expected to make public appearances or be involved in the affairs of state. Most significantly, the Palace had been able to strictly control all press coverage of him. Any media outlet daring to transmit unauthorized photographs or stories about him would have been subject to severe penalties, up to and including dissolution. That protection was about to come to an end, much to the delight of the press corps. As if his royal status weren't enough, Frank was handsome, sexy, brilliant and decadent. It was an embarrassment of riches; undoubtedly stories of his exploits would translate into increased circulation and higher ratings. He would be, as they say in the trade, "good copy."  
  
As yet Frank had not contemplated the darker implications of the press coverage to which he would soon be subject. All he knew was that all eyes would be on him on his eighteenth birthday, and he wanted to make the most of the opportunity.  
  
Rocky looked at him slyly. "Have you seen any fashion magazines lately? The hottest evening look for men...at least for young, attractive men...is lingerie. You know, corsets, fishnet stockings and all, with makeup to accompany it. It's unbelievably sexy. Would you consider anything like that?"  
  
Frank looked doubtful. "I don't know. I can't imagine how I'd look."  
  
Rocky smiled. "Oh, I can. Frank, you'd look completely amazing. Let me buy everything, and you can try it out. I'll do your makeup. If you don't like it, no harm done. But believe me, it's a power look. Not everyone has the looks and confidence to pull it off, but those that *do* instantly have power over everyone else in the room. You're charismatic enough to do that even without the garb and makeup; *with* it you'll be absolutely breathtaking."  
  
Frank thought a moment, smiled and shrugged. "Why not."  
  
Later that afternoon, Rocky walked into Frank's bedroom, several boxes in his hands. Opening the first box, he withdrew a black sequined corset, black satin panties, and fishnet stockings, along with a pair of elbow length gloves. He then opened a second box and took out a pair of high, sequined platform shoes.  
  
Frank looked at the ensemble and raised an eyebrow. "Lovely. Where's the rest of it?"  
  
Rocky laughed. "Okay, okay. Until you feel comfortable, you can wear *this* over it." He opened a third box, the largest, and pulled out a black satin floor-length cape, lined in silver lamé.  
  
The appearance of the cape did little to allay Frank's doubts. "I really don't know about this."  
  
Rocky shook his head. "Just seeing the stuff laying on your bed doesn't show you anything useful. You need to actually see yourself wearing it, with the accessories and makeup. *Then* you can make an informed decision."  
  
Frank sighed. "All right. So I assume I'm actually to don everything now?"  
  
"Yes, but not in here. Go into the sitting room and put it on there. I don't want you looking into a mirror until I've finished with you."  
  
Frank gave him a suspicious look, but followed his instructions. Once Rocky finished applying Frank's makeup, a lengthy and painstaking process, he smiled smugly and nodded. "*Now* you can look."  
  
"Yes, certainly, once I figure out how to walk in these shoes."  
  
Rocky laughed, but made no move to assist Frank. Fortunately Frank was well-coordinated, and after a few wobbly steps managed to find his footing. He walked into the bedroom and stood before the floor-length mirror, frozen with shock.  
  
Rocky was right...he *did* look amazing. The corset hugged his trim, well-toned body, and the fishnet stockings and high heels emphasized his beautifully formed legs. Complementing the clothing was the equally flattering makeup job Rocky had given him. His large hazel eyes, surrounded by expertly applied eyeliner and shadow, sparkled even in the relatively dim light of the bedroom, and the glistening deep plum lipstick highlighted his sensuous lips. His mane of shiny ebony curls provided the perfect finishing touch. The overall effect was incredibly striking. It was a "power look" indeed.  
  
Finally, Frank tore his gaze away from the mirror and looked at Rocky. "It's fabulous. I don't quite know what to say."  
  
Rocky walked up behind Frank, put his arms around his waist and planted a lingering kiss on his neck. "Fortunately I know *exactly* what to say. You're the most incredibly sexy creature that ever stepped foot on Transsexual's soil, and this ensemble brings it out perfectly. If you don't wear it to your party, you'll be making an enormous mistake."  
  
Frank smiled seductively. Turning to face Rocky, he put his arms around him and pulled him close. He teasingly inserted his tongue in Rocky's ear, making him moan with pleasure. "Your assistance is certainly greatly appreciated. I'd love to thank you properly, but I rather hate to mess up this beautiful makeup job so quickly."  
  
With some reluctance, Rocky disentangled himself gently from Frank's embrace. He knelt before Frank and looked up, an equally seductive smile on his own face. "Then allow me to express *my* appreciation for your beauty. I promise I won't mess up a thing." 


	6. A Milestone Birthday

Riff Raff dragged himself back to his room, even more disgusted than usual with his job. It was *always* boring and physically exhausting, but this entire week had been a nightmare. The head gardener was frantic to have everything perfect in preparation for the Prince's gala birthday celebration, and he'd been driving his crew with relentless ruthlessness. Fortunately tonight was "the big night" - Riff Raff sneered to himself at the notion - so hopefully by tomorrow the job would go from intolerable back to merely unpleasant.  
  
Just as he was about to open his door, Rocky emerged from his own room, resplendent in a black tuxedo with blue lapels and a blue shirt that exactly matched his eyes. Having long ago sensed Riff Raff's resentment, he looked at Riff now somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"Hello, Riff Raff."  
  
Riff Raff looked at Rocky with barely disguised animosity. "Well, hello, Rocky. Aren't you dressed up this evening. Why would a mere *servant* be wearing a tuxedo tonight, of all nights?"  
  
Rocky refused to be baited. "His Highness was kind enough to invite me to his birthday celebration."  
  
"My, my. The `services' you provide him must be of the *highest* caliber."  
  
In a remarkably even tone of voice, Rocky replied, "I feel very honored that His Highness considers me a friend, as well as an employee. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to help him get ready."  
  
Leaving the irate Riff Raff behind, Rocky hurried toward Frank's quarters. He was never comfortable dealing with Riff Raff, and tonight's interaction had been particularly disturbing. He had the distinct impression Riff Raff's hostility was reaching a dangerous level, although what Riff might do to act on it, he had no idea. Should he mention it to Frank?  
  
Well, certainly not tonight, at any rate. When he walked into Frank's bedroom, he witnessed something he'd never seen before...Frank in a state of intense anxiety. Before sitting Frank down to do his makeup, Rocky tried to reassure him.  
  
"Frank, you'll be walking into a room full of people ready to adore you. What possible reason can you have to be nervous?"  
  
Frank sighed. "I suppose I'm afraid that I won't live up to everyone's expectations. What if I walk into that room and everyone is completely unimpressed...or, worse, highly amused?" He paused, then laughed wryly. "Admittedly the possibility that I'll trip over these damn shoes when I make my grand entrance has also crossed my mind."  
  
Rocky shook his head gently. "I really don't think you have to worry about tripping. I've seen you walk in those shoes, and you do it beautifully." He smiled suggestively. "*Very* beautifully."  
  
Frank laughed, as Rocky had hoped he would. "Thank you for the reassurance."  
  
Rocky bowed slightly. "You're very welcome. Now sit down and let me do your makeup. I promise, you don't have a thing to worry about. You'll create a sensation, in the very best sense of the word."  
  
He did.  
  
When Frank walked into the grand ballroom with Madria on his arm, black cape billowing, the huge crowd stared in stunned silence for a moment. Then, as if on cue, the room erupted in a frenzy of cheers, whistles and camera flashes. When Frank whipped off the cape in preparation for his solo dance with Madria, the furor intensified even further. Rocky had been absolutely correct. Frank had the power.  
  
Rocky himself stood in the back of the room, beaming with pride over the effect Frank was having on the assemblage. Mixed with his pride, however, was more than a tinge of sadness. Watching Frank dance with Madria, he longed with all his heart to be the one in Frank's arms, rather than the beautiful young woman. The knowledge that Frank wanted the same thing was no solace. He realized that no matter how much Frank loved him, he could never be acknowledged publicly as Frank's partner. Someday he would again be standing in the back of this very room, watching Frank dance with his bride. The idea was like a knife through his heart.  
  
He was still standing in the same spot, lost in his thoughts, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up to see Frank standing next to him.  
  
"You're being quite the wallflower. Why don't you get out there and enjoy the party?"  
  
Rocky forced himself to smile. "This is much more your crowd than mine, Frank. I don't fit in here. I'm a servant, not nobility."  
  
Frank's expression darkened. "You know I don't think of you as a servant."  
  
"I know that. But certainly everyone else here would think of me that way."  
  
Frank stared at him, then grabbed the arm of a lovely young woman who was passing by on her way to the bar. "Leni, do you have a moment?"  
  
She smiled broadly. "Of course, Frank. What is it?"  
  
He gestured toward Rocky. "Leni, this is Rocky. Rocky is a friend of mine from out of town, and I'm afraid he doesn't know anyone here. Unfortunately I'm not able to take the time to introduce him around. Would you mind doing that for me?"  
  
"No, of course not. Come with me, Rocky. I'll make sure you have a good time."  
  
As Leni led him off, Rocky turned around and rolled his eyes at Frank, making him laugh. Despite the eye roll, he was genuinely touched by Frank's gesture. Tonight was a major turning point in Frank's life, but he'd still made sure to take care of Rocky. The thought made him smile. It seemed that practically everyone on Transsexual loved Frank. How fortunate was he that he was one of the very few able to say the feeling was reciprocated? 


	7. A Dangerous Discovery

The party was a complete triumph for Frank. Not surprisingly, however, it left him totally exhausted. After the party finally broke up, shortly before 4am, he sought out Rocky, his platform shoes dangling from his fingers.  
  
"I've never been so tired in my entire life." He smiled wryly. "I'm so tired, in fact, that the prospect of going to bed alone is actually appealing. Needless to say, I'll not require any breakfast. Just check in with me around lunchtime, and we can eat together."  
  
In accordance with Frank's instructions, Rocky showed up at his door around 12:30, with their food in hand.  
  
Frank had been staring out the window when Rocky appeared. "It looks absolutely beautiful out there. How does a picnic sound?"  
  
It sounded good to Rocky. Frank grabbed the blanket off his bed, and he and Rocky set out toward their usual meeting place, the clearing.  
  
As the two of them crossed the palace grounds, they unknowingly attracted the attention of a certain member of the gardening staff. Riff Raff, much to his dismay, had been assigned the extremely unglamorous task of picking up all the trash that had been carelessly discarded throughout the lawns and gardens by the glittering crowd that had attended the party the night before. He was just straightening up after retrieving a lipstick-smeared napkin when he spotted Frank and Rocky. His eyes narrowed, and a malevolent smile crossed his lips. He murmured softly to himself, "Well, how interesting. Perhaps I should see what our young Prince and his ever so faithful manservant are up to."  
  
Riff Raff followed them at a discreet distance, taking care to be as quiet as possible. He almost lost them when he arrived at the grove of trees, but finally found the narrow path they'd taken into the forest.  
  
Arriving at the clearing, he ducked behind a tree in order to spy on them undetected. He was, shall we say, not exactly surprised by what he saw. A picnic lunch had been spread out, but it seemed both Frank and Rocky were hungry for something other than food. They were locked in each other's arms, exchanging a series of lengthy, passionate kisses. The quaint term Riff Raff had heard somewhere, "making out," popped into his mind. Riff Raff was slightly surprised by the reciprocal nature of the activity; he had supposed that Rocky could have fulfilled his entire function for Frank on his knees.  
  
Finally they pulled apart and began fumbling with each other's clothing. Rocky paused to look into Frank's eyes and smile. "I wouldn't have thought it possible, but I love you more as each day passes. You mean everything to me."  
  
Riff Raff was disgusted. Rocky was even more stupid and naïve than he'd thought. Did he truly believe he was anything other than a beautiful sex toy for the Prince? Either that, or Frank was so incredibly arrogant that he demanded expressions of love from the underlings he forced to cater to his sexual whims. Either scenario was possible; both were nauseating.  
  
He was, therefore, thunderstruck to hear Frank's response. Affectionately running his hand through Rocky's hair, he answered, "I assure you, I feel the same way. Last night made me realize just how much I need you. Aside from a few genuine friends, everyone in attendance was no more than a sycophant. I'm quite certain none of them would give me the time of day were I not royalty. I know you'd love me even if I were working for the Royal Family, rather than being a member of it. I'd trust you with my life."  
  
He sighed, and sat down on a nearby rock. "If I were *anyone* other than who I am, we wouldn't have to hide our relationship. If only my sister were able to take the throne, I could give up this damned title, and we could truly be together. I don't even *want* to rule Transsexual...I just want to be a scientist."  
  
Rocky looked at him curiously. "Your *sister*? I thought you were an only child."  
  
Frank shook his head. "No. I have a younger sister. There were complications during the birthing process, and she was deprived of oxygen for an extended period. She sustained massive brain damage. My parents wanted to protect what little dignity she had left, so it was announced she was stillborn in order to keep the press away. She's actually still in the Palace, being cared for by her own team of nurses."  
  
Rocky was astounded. "Have you met her?"  
  
Frank shrugged. "Well, naturally I've *seen* her, but I don't know that it's possible to `meet' her. She has no awareness of her surroundings."  
  
Rocky looked at Frank sympathetically. "I'm so sorry." He put his arms around Frank and kissed him tenderly.  
  
The physical contact with his lover drove all thoughts of his sister from Frank's mind. As he ardently returned Rocky's kiss, they again began to undress each other.  
  
Riff Raff didn't particularly relish the prospect of watching them make love, so he crept back down the path. Once outside the grove of trees, he sat down on the ground, both stunned and elated. That conversation between Frank and Rocky, the two people he most resented, was a veritable loaded gun for Riff Raff. It was just a question of how to best fire that gun to cause the most damage to the two of them...and the greatest benefit to Riff Raff himself. As he considered his options, a warning issued earlier that day by his boss to the gardening staff ran through his mind.  
  
"The Lord Chamberlain has requested I remind everyone to be especially wary of anyone you encounter outside the Palace. Now that the Prince has come of age and lost his protection from media coverage, the members of the press will be most anxious to speak with anyone who may have firsthand knowledge of his activities. I must also remind you that anyone caught divulging information about the Prince to outsiders will be subject to the most severe punishment allowed by Transsexual's laws. I trust you know precisely what that punishment would be."  
  
Everyone knew. The sentence would be execution by laser squad. While the Queen was generally a humane ruler, she was known to be fanatically protective of her son. Anyone betraying him would be shown no mercy.  
  
Slowly a smile of unholy glee spread across Riff Raff's gaunt face. It was all too perfect. Now all he needed was an audience with the Queen. 


	8. The Dastardly Deed

It took a lot of fast talking on Riff Raff's part, but he finally convinced the Lord Chamberlain to allow him to address the Queen.  Now he found himself in the Throne Room, in the presence of the Queen for the very first time.  Frank was unmistakably his mother's son.  A beautiful woman, her coloring was much like her son's…dark, curly hair falling down her back, hazel eyes and a porcelain complexion.  Golden robes, gathered at her waist, complemented her perfect figure.  She looked at Riff Raff with cool curiosity.  

"I have been informed by the Lord Chamberlain you have a matter of the utmost importance and urgency to share with me."

Riff Raff bowed.  "Yes, Your Majesty.  It is my sad duty to report that one of your most trusted servants, His Highness's manservant, Rocky, is attempting to sell information about the Prince to the tabloid press."

The Queen looked shocked.  "Surely you're mistaken.  Rocky is very much devoted to my son.  I cannot begin to imagine he would ever betray Frank in such a fashion."

Riff Raff took care to put a suitably mournful expression on his face.  "Believe me, Your Majesty, I would be delighted to be wrong.  However, I'm afraid that isn't the case.  I was going to my room when I passed Rocky's.  His door was slightly ajar, and I could hear a conversation he was having on his private audio transducer.  Apparently he and the Prince have been lovers for some time, and Rocky was assuring the person he was speaking with that he had managed to acquire a great deal of highly confidential, and quite startling, information about the Prince during the course of their relationship.  He said he would be willing to share that information, along with intimate details of their sexual encounters, in exchange for a large sum of money and transport to a safe harbor where he would not be subject to the laws of Transsexual."

The Queen paled.  Suddenly she saw Frank's behavior in an entirely new light.  She had thought Frank denied having fallen in love due to an excess of pride; she now realized his denial stemmed from the knowledge she would disapprove of his falling in love with a servant.

Finally, she found her voice.  "Did he mention what any of this 'highly confidential and quite startling' information might be?"

Riff Raff was delighted she'd asked that question, as it would enable him to "prove" the validity of his accusation beyond the shadow of any doubt.  He deliberately paused, trying to appear reluctant to even discuss such confidential matters.  "He would only mention one thing…that the Prince's younger sister is still alive, and is being cared for in the Palace."

With well-hidden satisfaction, Riff Raff watched an expression of utter horror cross the Queen's face, to be quickly replaced by incandescent rage.  In a voice of deadly calm, she said, "Thank you, Riff Raff.  You shall be suitably rewarded for this information.  I shall see to it that Rocky is suitably rewarded as well."

After this pronouncement, Riff Raff was dismissed.  He returned to his room, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of triumph coursing through his body.  He'd done it…he'd finally found a way to change his life.  He knew his days of menial labor were over.  With luck, and the newfound power this revelation would undoubtedly give him, he would be able to change Magenta's life as well.  The Queen's lady's maid was due to retire shortly.  Perhaps he could use his influence to get the position for his beloved sister.

Later that night, he heard someone pounding on Rocky's door.  Going to his own door and opening it slightly, he watched as Rocky opened his door and stared in confusion at the guard standing there.

The guard spoke.  "You have been sentenced to death for attempting to disseminate personal information about Crown Prince Frank N Furter to the media.  The sentence is to be carried out immediately.  Come with me."

Rocky was momentarily frozen with astonishment and terror.  "What are you talking about?  I've done no such thing!"

The guard was unmoved.  "Apparently there is more than sufficient evidence that you did.  I told you, come with me."  At this, he grabbed Rocky's wrists and cuffed them together.  He then pulled Rocky out of the room.

Riff Raff couldn't resist.  He fully opened his door, stepped out into the hallway, and gave Rocky a smile that managed to be simultaneously victorious and malicious.  Rocky saw him, and his eyes widened.  Staring at Riff Raff in horror, he whispered, "You bastard.  Damn you for doing this to me…and to Frank."

Riff Raff kept the smile on his face.  "Now, Rocky, don't try to blame _me for your own transgressions.  His Highness will be far better off without you."  With that, he went back into his room and closed the door firmly behind him._


	9. The Reward for Treachery

The next morning, Riff Raff was again summoned to the Throne Room.  The Queen, looking pale and wan, addressed Riff Raff.

"I wish to again thank you for the information you provided concerning Rocky's activities.  The matter has been dealt with.  Unfortunately, that means we now have an opening for a manservant for my son.  Due to your demonstrated willingness to look out for his welfare, I would like to offer the position to you.  However, I feel I must warn you it will not be an easy assignment, particularly right now.  He is, understandably enough, quite upset about Rocky's actions.  For the foreseeable future, serving him will require more than the usual amount of patience.  It is of vital importance to me that he is treated with all due respect and compassion, even in the face of resistance on his part.  Are you willing and able to do so?"

Riff Raff bowed.  "Certainly, Your Majesty.  I completely understand His Highness's current emotional state, and will do everything in my power to be sensitive to his feelings at all times."

The Queen nodded.  "Very well.  The position is yours.  You should be aware, however, that if word reaches me that you are anything less than solicitous and respectful to my son, you will quickly find yourself back out in the gardens…or worse."

Riff Raff nodded.  "Yes, Your Majesty.  I understand."

"Fine.  You may have today off, as I believe the Prince needs some time alone.  You may use the time to move into your new quarters.  Your duties will begin tomorrow morning, with the delivery of his breakfast."

"Thank you, Your Majesty.  Your confidence in me is greatly appreciated."

She looked him straight in the eyes.  "You're welcome.  Take care to prove yourself worthy of that confidence."

"I will, Your Majesty."  With that, he was dismissed.  He walked back to his room, smiling to himself.  Despite what the Queen had said, Riff Raff was quite certain his job would be extremely easy, at least at first.  Frank would be so devastated by Rocky's "betrayal" that he would have absolutely no interest in interacting with Riff Raff at all.  What it would be like once Frank recovered his emotional equilibrium…well, he'd deal with that when it happened.

The Queen looked after Riff Raff thoughtfully.  She couldn't imagine Frank ever having any rapport with that rather odd young man.  However, perhaps that would be for the best.  Frank might not particularly enjoy Riff Raff's company, but at least that would mean he would never see Riff Raff as anything more than a servant…not as a friend or, even worse, as a lover.  So much pain could have been avoided had she hired Riff Raff to begin with.

Tears came to her eyes as she recalled her conversation with Frank.  When she'd told him what Rocky had planned to do, his reaction was immediate denial, just as hers had been.  The coup de grâce had been the information about his sister.  His facial expression, remarkably enough, remained unchanged, but the sharp flash of pain in his eyes - the same pain she'd seen the terrible day she'd had to tell him his father had been killed - was unmistakable and profound.  She wished he had been willing to discuss his feelings with her, but he merely thanked her for the information and excused himself, saying he needed to go study.  She didn't know what he was doing right now, but it was a safe bet that studying wasn't one of the possibilities.

She sighed.  Rocky had seemed so perfect.  Who could have guessed he was such a cold-hearted opportunist?


	10. Grief and Resolution

**Writer's note:  Again, thank you to those who so kindly wrote reviews…I'm very glad you enjoyed it.  I _do apologize for having to upload the last few chapters in web page format, hence the tiny type…somehow the Word document I've been using all along is no longer recognized as a Word document when I try to upload it.** _

*******************

Certainly not Frank.

At the moment he was huddled in bed, hugging his knees to his chest and staring blankly at the wall opposite him.  Certainly part of his behavior was attributable to shock and inexpressible grief; however, the injection of morphia he had given himself shortly after the conclusion of his conversation with his mother was also partially responsible.  The inside of his elbow throbbed from the invasion of the needle.  He hadn't touched the stuff in months, but his pain had been so intense that he had to find something, _anything, to help him deal with it.  The injection hadn't deadened the pain, exactly…just muted it enough to allow him enough strength to exist from minute to excruciating minute.     _

How could he have been so stupid?  So completely and utterly fooled?  He'd looked into Rocky's eyes time and time again, and had seen the love shining there.  He hadn't realized it was apparently the love of money…the money that information about Frank would enable him to command.  

Frank shook his head slightly.  He knew he'd used countless women for sex, so perhaps there was a kind of karmic justice in the fact that he himself had just been used ruthlessly for money.  However, Frank had never, not once, told any of his female sexual partners that he was in love with them.  He may not have been overwhelmingly concerned about their feelings, but it was never his intention to hurt or deceive them.  Rocky, on the other hand, had told him over and over how much he loved him.  How much he needed him.  How he would always be there for him.  The cruelty of it was beyond understanding.

It was no good.  He had to get out of this room.  He'd go to the clearing, the spot he'd loved for as long as he could remember.

Unfortunately, once he reached it, he realized the place that had always brought him peace and happiness now brought nothing but memories of his time with Rocky.  No matter where he looked, he saw the two of them together talking, laughing, sharing confidences, making love. 

Suddenly anger mixed with his pain and grief.  Rocky had taken everything from him – his happiness, his confidence, his ability to love and be loved in return.  Now he'd even taken the one place Frank thought would enable him to cope with those incalculable losses.  The anger spread, hardened, and turned his soul cold.  _Nobody would ever get so close to him again.  He would simply use people the way he'd been used…he'd make them fall in love with him, take their love until he didn't want it anymore, then leave them to cope with the aftermath.  Falling in love could destroy him; sex and power, inextricably linked, would be his salvation.  However, somewhere in the back of his mind, a small, vagrant voice was whispering.  __I need him so much.  Somehow, someday…I'll make him love me.  _

Frank felt tears spring to his eyes, spill over, and run down his face.  The injection was wearing off.  Time to get back to his room for another hit.

He took a final look around, picked up the blanket he'd wrapped around himself, and walked out.

He would never return.          


End file.
